The present invention relates to an adjustment device of a pepper grinding tool for adjusting the degree of fineness of ground pepper from the grinding tool.
Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12, a conventional pepper grinding tool has a main body 10, a grinding assembly 20, a turnable member 30 and an adjustment knob 40.
The grinding assembly 20 consists of an inner grinding wheel 201 and an outer grinding wheel 202. The grinding wheels 201, 202 have toothed portions facing each other such that pepper can be ground therebetween when the inner grinding wheel 201 turns relative to the outer grinding wheel 202.
The turnable member 30 is turnably connected to an upper end portion of the main body 10. A connecting rod 203 is connected to the inner grinding wheel 201 from a lower end, and connected to the turnable member 30 from an upper end portion. The upper end portion of the connecting rod 203 projects on the turnable member 30, and has a threaded surface.
The adjustment knob 40 has a threaded hole 401. The threaded upper end portion of the connecting rod 203 is screwed into the threaded hole 401. Thus, the adjustment knob 40 can be turned to adjust the inner grinding wheel 201 in respect of the distance from the outer grinding wheel 202. When the inner grinding wheel 201 is adjusted to a suitable position, the turnable member 30 is turned to grind pepper between the grinding wheels 201, 202 into finer particulate, the connecting rod 203 and the inner grinding wheel 201 being turned together with the turnable member 30.
However, the adjustment knob 40 sticking out on the turnable member 30, will effect the appearance of the pepper grinding tool in a bad way.
Referring to FIGS. 13, 14, another conventional pepper grinding tool has a main body 10, a grinding assembly 20, a turnable member 30, a connecting rod 203 and an adjustment knob 40. The adjustment knob 40 is connected to the lower end portion of the connecting rod 203, and received in a recess 101 on a bottom of the main body 10.
To turn the adjustment knob 40 in order to adjust the inner grind wheel 201, the user has to insert his/her fingers into the recess 101. It is not very convenient for the user to turn the knob 40 in the recess 101.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an adjustment device for a pepper grinding tool which has an adjustment knob movable into the main body or the turnable member when not in use; thus, the adjustment knob won""t effect the appearance of the pepper grinding tool in a bad way.
The pepper grinding tool of the present invention has:
a housing main body; the main body having a hole;
a grinding assembly; the grinding assembly including
an inner, an outer grinding wheel and connecting rod; the grinding wheels having toothed portion facing each other for grinding pepper therebetween by turning the inner wheel; the connecting rod being connected to the inner wheel; the grinding assembly being received in the main body;
a turnable member; the turnable member being turnable fitted to the main body, and connected to the connecting rod for the user to turn to grind pepper,
an adjustment member; the adjustment member including
a cap, an elastic member, an engaging hook and a support rod, the support rod being connected to the connecting rod, and received in the hole of the main body; the elastic member being received in the cap, and located on the top of the support rod such that the cap is biased upwards by the elastic member; the engaging hook being connected to the cap from one end, and having other end movably received in a trench of the support rod; whereby the cap can be moved between a projecting adjustment position and a hidden position; in the hidden position, the cap is depressed into the hole with the engaging hook fixed in a lower part of the trench; in the projecting position, the cap is biased upwards by the elastic member, and can be turned to adjust a position of the inner wheel relative to the outer wheel.